The Return
by AlexiaPetty
Summary: When the grandmaster breaks out of prison things get messy...
1. Prologue

Prologue- Darkness

It is midnight and The Grand Master is sitting in his small cell wondering how his pet, General Flopsy is doing. He misses his old companion even more than he misses his ceremonial robe. He hears someone talking outside his door, "Leah Retsam has been released with a fine; she has been inside for eight years and with her grandfather in prison there isn't much that she can do". The Grand Master fumes silently. He is proud of his Granddaughter and doesn't like to hear her being insulted. Just then he hears a tip tapping at his dark barred window. Suddenly but silently a big hole is blasted in the wall. Cautiously he looks out of it and smiles in relief "about time" he whispers, and then climbs out. Before very long he is down a precariously positioned waiting ladder into the night's darkness...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Returned

The agents were sitting in their second period of the day just about to watch a boring video on the welfare of caterpillars when their communicators went off. Their communicators were pencils and when they were needed the rubbers on the end started to flash. As Mrs King looked away Keri, Dan, Aneisha and Tom crept out of the classroom and ran toward their base. The base was in the least likely place for a base to be but it concealed their secret identities, in a caretaker's cupboard.

When the team arrived in their secret base Frank London their inventor/hand had a file up on the screen. "Ah team, you have a new mission" he said.

"The Grand Master has escaped from prison _and,_ SKUL has regrouped .The Spectre has also escaped from prison and is said to be working alongside the Grand Master to bring down M.I 9."

"So "said Stella Night –newly reinstated Head of M.I 9 as she emerged from the shadows,

"You have to succeed when you are doing this mission or everyone in the world is in danger because Leah Retsam helped him to escape from prison and now she is the deputy of SKUL. We thought that you might need a bit of help so we got you some help, one permanently and one temporarily."

"Who?" said Tom, Keri, Aneisha and Dan

Stella smiled (a rare thing from her) "One familiar, one known to some"

"Who" said everyone impatiently,

"Rose Gupta and Zoe" said Stella. Everyone stared blankly at her and then grinned.

"But who is Rose Gupta" queried Dan, looking and feeling a bit put out,

"A member of Frank's first M.I High team who left to become a full time spy" answered Stella.

"What about Zoe, when is she coming" questioned Dan,

"You will be pleased to know that you will see her in class tomorrow because she is coming back full time.

All the agents had a hard time sleeping that night. Dan because he was looking forward

to seeing Zoe because he had been missing her for some time. Keri because she had never met Zoe before and was anxious about meeting one of her 86 cloned sisters; Tom was up all night playing video games and Aneisha's cat climbed into her cat and quietly mewed all night.

The next morning Zoe woke up in her M.I 9 foster home feeling anxious. The reason was because she hadn't seen any of her team mates for almost a year and a half now as she had been seeking some of her other clone sisters were unharmed and get to finally meet the family that she had always longed to meet. Inconveniently she had been captured by KORPS in South Africa and she had to fight 50 Korps all on her own and had narrowly avoided being blown up into millions, trillions of dead grey ashes floating down to rest on the ground. After that narrow escape she realised how much she valued her team and that she _had_ recovered 20 of her sisters and maybe it was time to come home to her family. They may not have been blood family but she had no mother and no father so he 86 sisters were her family but she didn't know any of them. Still, she was looking forward to meeting Keri Summers one of her 86 sisters.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A difficult start

The next day at school the team saw Zoe at the other side of the playground. She was looking a bit lost and they went over to her she looked a bit different. To their amazement her hair was brown and a bit shorter than it was before. "What happened to your hair" asked Aneisha thinking that she was imagining things,

"Well, it turned out that my hair wasn't actually red before because the Mastermind decided that he wanted me to be different to all of his other "vessels" so he altered my genes so that my hair was brown. When the Grand Master kidnapped a group of us he wanted us all to be the same so he dyed my hair with an internal hair dye so that it came in red. A year ago I heard someone say something about the V95 being distinctive by her red hair that the Grand Master had dealt with. I can't remember much else because I was captured by KORPS."

"What!" Gasped Aneisha "How?"

"I was walking through the Amazon Rainforest when a group of spy monkeys crept up on me and knocked me out. I had been locked up in there for a year (bad memories) when I remembered how we escaped from the Helberg. So I knocked out the guard when he came with my food and then fought off what, 50 KORPS guards .Once I was out I decided that since I had found 20 of my sisters I didn't need much more family and then when I got back in touch with you guys I found that you had found another of my sisters, You Keri"

Zoe ended her story. Then she noticed that everyone was looking at her she looked a little bit worried. _What had she done wrong? Did she have spinach between her teeth?_ Then the spell was broken and everybody hugged Zoe. Keri hung back."You must Keri; I have wanted to meet you for a while now"

"really?" Keri looked and felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders,

"Really really "said Zoe

Just then their communicators went off and Zoe smiled to herself. She was back with her friends and they weren't angry with her for not being able to talk to them for a year and a half. When they all arrived in the base they had to do some research and then they met Rose Gupta. She helped them to profile Samantha Stiletto, The Grand Master and Leah Retsam using the skills that her old team mate Daisy Miller had taught her finally they worked out where they were likely to strike next .Eventually they worked out that they were likely to strike somewhere where they had been

wronged as a child and near their least favourite people so that they could get rid of them as soon as possible.

Zoe felt sure that she had seen Rose Gupta before but she wasn't sure where. She thought as hard as she could but couldn't remember where she had seen Rose. And then she remembered. Rose Gupta had been her trainer for the weekend that she had spent at M.I 9 training centre. As if she had read Zoe's mind Rose said "were you in my training group the weekend when I had to cover Danielle Porter because she had her mum's funeral on the weekend that she had a two day group to train".


	4. Chapter 3

Melissa Albright was silently raging. Trust that idiotic Zoe London to come back and spoil her chances with Dan Morgan. Dan Morgan with the lovely blonde hair and the smile that made some girls swoon. Even some of the mums in the primary school giggled when he looked their way. When Zoe had left Melissa had laughed because Zoe didn't know that her beloved Dan loved her right back. Her phone rang and she answered it. A rough voice came from within: "Would you like a chance to get even with Zoe London" He (or she) enquired. Melissa didn't even need to think. Her mind was made up. "When do I start?".

Dan and Zoe were sitting on a bench in the park talking about what Zoe had missed while she had been on her travels. Dan was telling Zoe about what had happened when Mrs King had tried to show them the Crac-ed videos about Possums, "And then at the end the Possum was eaten!" Dan said with more enthusiasm than Zoe thought possible during a conversation about possums being eaten. "Dan," Zoe said queasily, "I don't need to know exactly what it looked like when it's guts were being torn out." Dan apologised, "It's just really exciting to see you again after all of this time!" he said. "It's exciting to see you again as well." They gazed into each other's eyes. They moved towards each other Tom and Aneisha, who were coming toward them both covered their eyes as their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Across the park, in a white B.M.W sat Melissa, watching the girl she hated and the boy that she would do anything for kissing. They were practically eating each other's faces off. "But what if I hurt Dan?" Melissa thought. But then she remembered. Her and Dan were MEANT to be together and she would dispose of anybody that got in the way. Even if Zoe London was only a normal school girl who had gone to travel the world on n exchange trip.


	5. Chapter 4

Tom and Aneisha ran into the base. "FRANK, FRANK. DAN AND ZOE WERE MAKING OUT IN THE PARK. WE SAW THEM. THEY WERE REALLY REALLY GROSS AND WE COULDN'T WATCH!" They both looked nauseated. Frank also looked almost as sick. Just then Keri's phone went off.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_  
 _Way up high_  
 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_  
 _Once in a lullaby_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_  
 _Blue birds fly_  
 _And the dreams that you dreamed of_  
 _Dreams really do come true ooh oh_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_  
 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_  
 _High above the chimney tops_  
 _That's where you'll find me_

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_  
 _And the dream that you dare to,_  
 _Oh why, oh why can't I?_

 _Well I see trees of green and red roses too,_  
 _I'll watch them bloom for me and you_  
 _And I think to myself_  
 _What a wonderful world_

 _Well I see skies of blue_  
 _And I see clouds of white_  
 _And the brightness of day_  
 _I like the dark_  
 _And I think to myself_  
 _What a wonderful world_

 _The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_  
 _Are also on the faces of people passing by_  
 _I see friends shaking hands_  
 _Saying, "How do you do?"_  
 _They're really saying, I...I love you_

 _I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_  
 _They'll learn much more than we'll know_  
 _And I think to myself_  
 _What a wonderful ..._

Keri rummaged about in her pockets to answer her phone as the others laughed at her ringtone. "Heeeeeeeeello" she said. From the other end of the phone came the excited voice of Zoe. "HE KISSED ME, well we both leaned in at the same time but it was awesome I now officially am dating... !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGMMMMMMMMMMMMM" she shouted as her voice was muffled by somebody putting their hand over her mouth. " .ZOE" Keri yelled into the phone. But Zoe was gone.


End file.
